Ganondorf's Redemption
by Esparia
Summary: A Christian's point of view on Ganon's character. God speaks to Ganondorf, telling him to change. Ganon must now go on a quest to change himself and save Hyrule before she is destroyed. How will Ganon change? Why is he like what he is? Will the said king of Evil turn around before the destruction of all? Or is he forever trapped in a world of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Esparia: Hey everyone! Wow finally got enough...uh...confidence? Yeh confidence in writing this! I have a feeling it'll shorter...oh well. I was actually planning my next chapter for my other story (A Wish for Freedom) But started blanking out. I was really bored so give this girl a break! When all you see outside the car window are fields of corn...for...**

**Starburst: Five hours...Can't stand corn. No offense intended to all the corn farmers out there. But we're country/forest/ 30 min. from the nearest gas station type people...Trees...trees are home to us.**

**Esparia: We're getting off subject...So in short this story will be what it the title says...a Christian perspective, no flames people. I can think what I like and you can read what you want...deal? Good. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ in any shape or form unless you count the Wii game. If I did own LoZ I'd be a multi millionaire donating tons of money to random charities etc. etc. 'cause it would be fun.**

Ganondorf's Redemption

Chapter One A Job to do

_I was walking through a bloody field; all around there were people. Dead people. People who's lives were taken from them. People I was responsible for stealing their lives from them. They were whole, complete, with nothing missing but their lives. A few turned away from me, some looked at me and started crying. There were people of all age's…young and old…children and adults. There were Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo, and those small Kokri people. There was pain in there eyes. The pain I've seen before I killed them. The pain that said, 'I will die and I can't do a thing about it'. I cried out, "Why am I here! I know what I have done, why torture me still?" What I received was silence… dead silence…_

I woke with a start, this was the 5th time this month I had a dream like that. I sighed and walked over to the wash basin. I looked into the mirror; I still had my dark skin, golden-colored eyes, and fire-red hair. I still looked like a Gerudo, but I didn't feel like one. What I really saw was a murderer… an evil being, a man with no chance of ever righting the wrongs he's done. A man with a hopeless future, with no chance of escaping the past he lived. The man in the mirror looked strong, he looked like nothing could overpower him. He did after all posses the tri-force of Power. What could stand in his way but a few? He was a lie he had never felt strong. Always bitter at the world around him, always hating. That man was me.

I turned away from the mirror. How could I face myself? I hated that mirror, but I hated myself most of all. I wished every night that I would die in my sleep, but I didn't. I am still here after all this time. I still had to face today, to keep living…but why. I saw no meaning to continue my life. I would keep killing till I was dead, then I'd be happy. Forever sleeping.

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it that disturbs my time!" I roared at the door. A small quiet reply came, "K-Koume and-d Kotake want a m-meeting with you s-sir…kwee. They h-have another job f-for you s-sir." I heard rapid footsteps running from the door. One good thing that comes from being feared is that no one wants to get in your way. Or disturb you in any way. I sighed angrily. They will want me to do another job, just what I needed.

I walked down the hall to where Koume and Kotake stayed. I knocked on the door. "Enter." They said in union. I walked into the room and sat on the sofa. I waited for them to talk. Kotake spoke, "We need you to do a job for us…you know of the Hylian called…'Tingle'? Well we need you to exterminate him."

"Why, do you need him eliminated?" I asked. They paused and looked at each other. They nodded to one another then Koume said, "This Hylian has been prowling around the perimeter…the monsters can not kill or even injure him. He looks in the window and makes rude faces…we need him gone." Kotake nodded and said, "He ruins my appetite."

It was hard to keep a strait face on the last comment but I did. I remained expressionless and replied as calmly as I could, "Yes, he will be eliminated from the game of life. When do you want him gone by?" Kotake replied, "As soon as possible. Just get the creep away from the mansion grounds." I nodded and exited the room.

More dirty work, that's all I ever do nowadays. No honor at all, not in murder. I inquired about this to them and they said it was necessary for my gain in power. They told me to consider it training exercises. The only problem was that the ones I did kill were no threat or even that hard to beat. I usually surprised them, so I wouldn't have to face their looks of terror. It wasn't really my first choice of a job…in fact that's all I really see it as. I wanted power, I wanted to be strong…but it didn't feel like I gained anything when I killed. A voice as deep as a volcano, as wild as the wind, as gentle as the sun's first rays in the morning said, _'So why are you doing it?'_

I whipped around no one was there. I looked around and didn't see anyone…weird. I could have sworn I heard someone. I must be going crazy…the thought of killing must be turning me mad. I better calm down before my job tonight.

I walked in my chamber and closed the door. I ran my large hand through my hair. Got to keep calm and finish the job before I end up completely insane. _'Why do you do what you do?' _the same deep as an abyss voice said. "Who are you!" I yelled around my room. I didn't see anyone. I am going crazy! A crazy man with power…not good. Then the voice asked, _'Why do you continue?'_ I decided to humor myself and answered, "You know why I do it." _'Yes, but will you admit to why you do?' _The voice asked. "What difference does it make? I am the mighty Ganondorf! Bearer of Power! Who are you to judge me?" I yelled. I received no reply.

I went about preparing my things for my job tonight. I didn't here the voice for the rest of the day. Good, now my brain will act normal…I will worry about my sanity later. But first I have a job to do.

* * *

**Esparia: Begins a little...eh... but the next chapter will be different.**

**Starburst: "AAaaah! Tingle is after me!" (runs out of room)**

**Esparia:Yah Tingle comes in in chapter two...got nightmares after writing that one...but hay it'll be interesting. Just needs a little...editing...Reviews and PM's are welcome with open arms. But please if you really do hate don't flame...Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tingle

**Esparia: Okay, I finally found the time (and my computer decided to be nice) to get the next chapter up in Ganondorf's Redemption!**

**Starburst: There should be an echo after Redemtion.**

**Esparia: Only if this were a movie...but it's not... Anyway! Down to business! I was really surprised at getting reviews so quickly on this story, it made me happy. :D So thankyou JSMac, SheDevil333, Anonymous, and Seldevia for reviews and following.**

**Starburst: Don't forget...them...**

**Esparia: Right! So I realize that not everyone knows who Koume and Kotake are...I mean who wants to know who they are? My editor here didn't know who the hags were so I'll 'introduce' them quick. They are sister witchs that are all magical in the elements of fire and ice. They raised Ganondorf from when he was young. I can't remember at the moment which witch is stong in what magic. But the one that is strong in ice has blue fire hair (think Hades from Disney Hercules) the other has red fire hair. And in my opinion they are sick minded creeps of nature.**

**Starburst: Harsh...**

**Esparia: They're evil! Evil mage things! Look them up on Google if you want to see... they are like demon bird things!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did Goddessess wouldn't exist (it goes against my judgement) and Tingle would never have been created.**

**Starburst: (whimpers) I don't like Tingle...**

**Esparia: Then close your eyes. There's plenty of him coming up.**

**Starburst: Aaahh! (closes eyes tightly)**

Ganondorf's Redemption

Chapter Two

Tingle

Alright, almost 9:00 let's hope this is an easy, quick job. I hate it when things drag on. To much pain, yet I've become almost numb to it. I may be numb when I'm awake, but when I sleep…my dreams reveal my unease about killing. No thinking like this Ganon. You are no weakling, you are strong…you are strong.

_"Ganon! Where are you?" called a female voice. I raised my head and called back, "Coming Mother!" I ran over the sand dune as fast as I could to meet my mother. I tripped over a rock and went rolling down the hill. "Oof!" I grunted when I hit something. I looked up to meet my mother's eyes. In them were kindness, love, and…worry. "Ganon, dear are you alright?" My Mother asked bending down to help me up. I nodded and said, "Yes, I'm alright. Mum? Is something wrong?" I asked. She bent down to my six years old height and looked directly into my eyes. I could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" I repeated. I put my little hand on her face. My mother sighed and said, "There has been an accident a…a misunderstanding. We are going to leave for a while we are going to move...again. Can you do that?" she looked at me hurt, with a love filled sadness. "Yes Mommy, I can do this." I said. This was the 8th time we've moved. But never so abruptly…something must be terribly wrong. It must be them again. She smiled and said, "That's my strong boy." then took me into her arms "My strong little boy"…Mother…_

I shook my head from my thoughts. What was wrong with me? No use dwelling in the past. I will move forward. Strong, unafraid of anything…I was Ganondorf. Bearer of Power. I am strong… I looked out the window. The sky was covering herself with a veil. It was time to go.

I walked out the door then searched for a suitable hiding place to wait. Koume said that Tingle came to their window around 9:13 every night. So I wouldn't have to wait long.

I waited until I heard a sound. I looked out of the bushes I was hiding in. There was Tingle, like clockwork. He was peering in the window like an idiot. He looked insane! Okay, now would be the time to strike. I withdrew my sword and got out of the bushes. I looked where Tingle stood moments before. He was gone? I looked around the grounds; I spotted him skipping in the distance. I followed him over the grounds. What in the world was he doing? Tingle had stopped to pick something up. He smiled happily and continued his skipping to the gates.

Okay, now I can see what why they want him gone. He was creepy, in an overly happy sort of way.

I followed him out the gates and down the road. He literally waltzed up to his house singing something about Cuccos.

I paused outside the door; maybe I could just bring him to an insane asylum instead of killing him. He defiantly qualified…no I have to get this over with. I felt the knob to see if he would actually forget to lock it. He apparently is a forgetful type of person.

I poked my head in the house. I gazed around the room. I appeared to be in a parlor of some sort. Left of the room I was in was what looked like the watercloset. There was a ladder next to the door, no doubt leading to his bedroom. To the right of this room was a kitchen. I saw all this but no Tingle. I listened for a moment. I heard humming coming from the kitchen. I lifted my sword out of its scabbard, ready to strike. I walked into the house and closed the door gently. The humming paused then continued.

I walked over to the kitchen. Tingle was bending over the oven holding something. He stood up and laughed lightly. In his hands was a batch of newly made cookies. He twirled around smiling at me. He then said, "Ah, Ganondorf! I've been expecting you." He pranced over to a table in the corner. Set the cookies down and said, "The tea will be ready in a moment." Then skipped over to the pot of steaming water.

I was caught off guard. He was expecting me? What in the world was going on? Is this some sort of joke? Offering me tea and cookies? I was supposed to be his murderer! Tingle laughed, "Well, I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't offer food. Now would you like one lump or two?" I looked at him confused. He laughed again, "Sugar, silly." He then started singing a working song. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. So I stood there looking dumbly at the man. Just standing there, no big deal. You know a mass killer standing at the door of your kitchen with a sword in hand. A feared, wanted man that was known to cause destruction. A man holding the tri-force of power. A man that was told to kill you. A man that was supposedly dead. And how does he react? Tea and cookies! What is this world coming to?

"AAAaaahhhhhh! Tingle, darling, when you told me you'd be having a visitor I didn't expect it t-to b-be G-g-g-g-" His mother screeched again. Then collapsed in a series of crying and screaming.

Tingle abandoned his tea and ran over to his mother. "Ma' it's fine I'm fine. Ganon is only visiting for a short while." Tingle turned to me then said apologizing, "Sorry Ganon, Uh, sit down out there while I calm my Ma' down." He turned back to his Mum speaking soothingly to her. I left the room trying to gain what dignity I had left.

I sat down on a sofa and waited…what for I have no idea. Tingle came out sat on a chair across from me and said, "My Ma' is asleep. Tomorrow she'll think it was all a bad dream…I hope." He sighed then said, "Okay, on with business. I know why you are here…took you long enough…but you don't know why I'm here and you yourself are here, yes?"

I was utterly confused. Here was a man that knew he was supposed to die, but didn't show a trace of fear on his face at all. He kept having mood swings…this was a weird one. I shook my head confused. This wasn't how I planned on killing him…maybe this is all just a really bad dream. I stood up and looked down at the man, now eating cookies. He was relaxed, unconcerned about me. He looked up at me smiling then said, "Go ahead, and try to hit me with that sword of yours."

I took up my sword ready to strike. He picked up the cookie he was eating and began munching again. What in the world? I shook my head and sliced down…or tried to. I bounced right off him. What? I hit him over and over. Until he said, "Nothing is going to change. You're just wasting energy and time. Plus you destroyed my cookie." He pouted at the end, and held up a diced cookie.

Okay if a sword doesn't work on the creep I'll use magic. I cracked my fingers aimed and shot a bolt of magic at the man. There was a cloud of smoke where he sat. I killed him! I thought triumphantly. "You burnt my cookie! No one's going to want to eat that… oh boy…you scorched Ma's good chair. Your going to have to pay for that you know." I heard Tingle say. This guy was impossible! He won't die, what could stand in my way? I had Power! Unless Link and Zelda joined together to destroy me.

"Are you working for the Hero and the Princess?" I asked angrily.

"No." Tingle said calmly then picked up another cookie.

The cookies must be magic…I picked them all up (including the one from Tingle) and threw them into the fire. He sighed and said, "A perfectly good batch of cookies, wasted." He walked into the other room and brought out the teakettle.

"Want some?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'. He shrugged at me then poured a cup for himself. I hit him again with a magic ball of fire. The tea in his hands boiled and exploded in the cup getting him wet.

"Honestly Ganon? You have to destroy Ma's things. And now my tunic is dirty!" Tingle said a bit annoyed.

I was furious I yelled, "Why won't you die? It's not natural! Die already!" I started striking him with my sword, then my hands.

Tingle sighed and said, "I'm not supposed to die yet. And will you stop that, it's annoying. To answer all your questions that weren't spoken. No I'm not a sorcerer, to formal for my taste anyway…I'm not under a spell. Wouldn't allow it. Your things aren't broken or enchanted in anyway. This isn't the power of the Tri-force; this isn't a power Hyrule really knows. It's not obtainable…no…I am a messenger and the only willing one to accept the task of telling you. That you need to change and to show you there is a greater being then all you know." He nodded happily. "You my friend are going on a quest! Don't know what kind, not my business…but that's all I know. You get a chance at redemption! Congratulations! New Ganon is on his waaaaaayyyy!"

He started running around the parlor. Like a kid on a sugar high. Saying over and over again 'New Ganon is on his way!' Then laughing. It was a bit disturbing. What were in those cookies?

'_Nothing. He is merely excited for you. And rightfully so.' _Said the voice_. 'Tingle. Calm down…you are scaring him."_

Tingle instantly stopped running and said cheerily, "Okay! I'm just happy for him. Sorry Ganon." He smiled then bobbed his head up and down. I have no idea what just happened. "Wait, redemption? A quest? Can I think about it?" I asked,

'_Think a little bit for now. This is a big change in your life, but don't wait for it to be too late to change your ways.' _The voice said.

"What…What about Koume and Kotake?" I asked slowly.

The voice turned angry, like a firestorm out of control, _'they are given chances but never listen. They will never come home.'_ The voice said sadly at the end.

"Who are you? And…how do I know if I can trust you?" I asked.

_'Faith my boy, faith alone can set you free. Faith in me will set you free. First find Link and Zelda. You'll need them.'_ The voice said.

I yelled, "What! I-I can't go to them they _hate_ me! I tried…I…I'm me…they don't trust me."

The voice gave a sigh and said, _'they will come. And you know why they are scared of you. Come back to me. I've seen centuries and ages. Eons of life. Know that I will wait for you to come and grieve if you don't. I'll give you further instructions when you reach the palace. Tingle has prepared for your journey. Be on your way. And remember…no matter what you've done you are always loved.'_ And with that the voice was silent.

I looked over at Tingle who was holding a bag of things I'd be needing. He smiled and said, "Awesome isn't he? He loves everyone; he is a caring Father that one is. Here he said that you'd be needing these things." He handed me the bag. I took it and looked inside. On the outside it looked full but in the inside it was empty.

"There's isn't anything in it." I said confused. This was definitely a dream.

"Sure there is. You just don't need anything in it yet so you can't see anything." Tingle smiled, "Now would you like to start your journey now or in the morning?"

I would normally start in the morning but with Tingle's mother freaking out at the site of me, I wasn't too sure I wanted to stay around. No telling what she would do if she found me sleeping here.

* * *

**Esparia: Well! That was fun to write!**

**Starburst: Nightmares alert...**

**Esparia: Joy killer... So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Funny? Creepy? Strange? Okay? Feedback is nice...as long as it isn't flames. If you're here to flame, find something else to do. And if you don't like this story, then why are you reading it? Review and PM if you want! I'm open to suggestions, and I'll post about once a week. If I don't then my computer was having problem. (she's old) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espaia: Yeah! I got it up! I feel so happy. :D But anyway! Thanks to all that review, it get's me motivated...and also thanks to NO MORE HOMEWORK! Anyway, you don't want to read my author's note you want to read my story! So on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing of LoZ only my story idea and that's due to boredome, THANK BOREDOM FOR THIS!**

Chapter Three

To the palace

Link's POV

I woke with a start. It was the nightmare again…I know I defeated Ganondorf three months ago but this guy just kept coming back…in my dreams.

I sighed then convinced my tired body to get up; I stretched then walked over to the window. I pulled open the simple white curtains; morning wasn't even considering awaking yet. I looked around the place I now call home. Zelda was nice enough to let me stay at the castle while I searched for a place to call my own. The Royal family had offered me land, but I wasn't attached to it. I felt no connection to the lands offered to me. So I've been searching for a while and eventually found this place, a small house in the country. It was a simple four-room house; it had my bedroom, a kitchen/dining room, a bathroom, and a modest sitting room.

I walked into the bathroom reflecting on the dream I just had. I stepped into the shower. The dream, it was so…different. I picked up the soap sand and started scrubbing my hair. The dream was so vivid, almost real.

I stepped up to the large Gerudo holding the Master Sword at attention. "What are you going to do? Little boy." the male Gerudo taunted. "Are you going to destroy me with your midget trainee sword?" The Gerudo laughed then yanked out his large sword…it shouldn't even count as a sword…it was more of an over sized ax! He swung down at me I dodged. Then lunged for his throat. He disappeared into a cloud of diamonds when I hit him, he screamed in agony…that wasn't normal; I then heard a snake like voice behind me. "Ssssoooo, you think you can kill the mighty Gerudo, fairy boy? Hmm, yesss it appearsss you think it. Well look who'sss wrong."

I turned my head and was face to face with a really creep looking man…or woman…no it's a man. He had white bangs, pale skin…purple eyeliner, large jewel earrings, and the tightest white jumpsuit I've ever seen. "Who are you?" I asked. The man that dresses like a lady slowly came up to me snarling, "I? You don't know who I am? Ah, sssuch a pity…yesss sssuch a pity you don't know and evil fassse when you sssee one. I am Ghirahim."

Who in the world of Hyrule was Ghirahim? I mean I've only fought Ganondorf, so who was this guy?

The 'man' puffed away in a cloud of diamonds. …Okay? Suddenly he was behind me whispering in my ear. "The Gerudo isss coming, yesss the puny Ganondorf isss coming to the palassse. You might want to arm yourssselvesss, you ssstand no chanssse againssst me." What did he mean by that? Out of my peripheral vision I saw a tongue stick out, it looked like a serpent's tongue. I screeched like a girl…and woke up.

Okay wimpy but if you saw a weirdly clad man stick his slimy unnatural tongue at you, you'd be grossed out to, yes, grossed out too no end my fine little friend… It. Was. Gross.

I shook my thoughts out, I needed to get my mind out of that…it creeps me out. I fitted an off white shirt over my head then the tanned trousers over my legs. I took out my chain mail out of the chest at the end of my bed and slung it on. I then placed my forest green tunic over the chain mail. I took out my belt, sword and all, and then tightened it around my waist. I pulled on my leather boots and guantlets. I felt ready to fight…except I felt like I was forgetting something. I scratched my head. My hat! I pulled my hat on. Now I was ready…but for what? I think I'll visit Zelda, just in case.

Zelda's POV

I woke with up startled. Wow, never had a dream like that before…but I've been kidnapped so many times in dreams. Mainly by Ganon but this, this one was…different. I got up and walked into the bathhouse connected to my room. I let the hot water run into the tub. I threw in soap, undressed and stepped into the water. The heat released the tension in my muscles, memories from the dream I previously had flitted through my mind.

"Hello Princess." Said a large Gerudo man. I gasped and turned to the man. He smiled down at me, in an evil way…of course… "What do you want Ganondorf?" I growled. He seemed surprised that I'd take a challenging tone of voice with him. "What do I want?" he said recovering quickly, "What do you think I want?" I leaned down closer to me. I frowned and pointed my finger at his face, "You want power, leadership, and are a greedy, selfish pig." I spat. He moved back suddenly then said, "That's what you think, no one knows what I want and no one knows who I am." His eyes seemed to drift into another world another place another time. He shook his head angrily then said, "What that is, is none of your business." I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

He growled something under his breath then grabbed me. I whipped out a sword…not a very impressive item but it works. I chopped at his head. But he disappeared before the blow hit him. I fell to the ground. Where did he go? I looked around, no sign of him anywhere. I brushed myself off and started walking away…that's when I heard a voice, a snake like voice.

"Leaving ssso sssoon, prinssesss? Off in a hurry with no time to run. Off in a hurry with nowhere to go. Oh the poor lossst prinssesss." A strange looking man cooed. He wore mostly white, his clothes (if you call it that), his hair, and his skin, they were all white. Purple makeup was under his eyes, and he had large diamond earrings…he looked a bit girly but was obviously a man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The creep laughed and said, "Do none of the chosssen onesss know who I am? Doesss my appearenssse not ring a bell?" he laughed a laugh that made icy claws race down my back, "I am called Ghirahim. You are Zelda, a chosssen one to take a plassse of a relative of mine. And you are coming with me." He disappeared into an array of diamonds. Where did the creep go? I lifted my sword and walked slowly around, waiting for him to show his ugly face.

I then saw a long snake like tongue wrap around my sword. Eww…I swung my sword to dislodge the tongue. It let go. I turned to see where that mutated thing came from. I turned and saw Ghirahim staring at me a few inches away. His tongue flickered out tickling my ear, like a lizard tasting the air. I was now fully grossed out. I spun around and pointed the edge of my blade at him.

He looked at the sword that was raised against his throat. He smiled and laughed. "I sssee you think thisss all a game. Now, now prinsssessss, don't be hasssty in making a dessission. I have information to sssay." He said as calmly as a peaceful river with deadly undercurrents.

"I wouldn't trust a serpents tongue, a snakes hug, or a fox's stories…leave me." I said then turned away.

He appeared in front of me, "Now Prinssessss…you won't lisssten you sssay. What if I wass to sssay that your fairy boy Link wasss coming here? Hmm? What if I sssay that Ganondorf isss ssstill alive?" He walked around me slowly, leaned forward then hissed in my ear, "Now what if I sssay Ganon isss coming here to take you away? Hmm? What would you sssay to that? Ssss.".

"I'd say you lie like the snake you are. I will leave now." I said walking away. I felt a tongue wrap around my foot. I stamped it with my other foot. I woke up hearing "Thatsss what you sssay…"

So yeah not the most pleasant dream…yuck. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. A nice breakfast would do me good. I got out of the tub and into a white under clothes; I fastened the corset around my waist and placed a light pink under dress on top. I then placed a nice purple flowing gown with a golden midsection over it all. A white wrap around my lower half was decorated with the symbols of our nation. I clamped on gold shoulder plates and hard leather gloves that reached my elbows. They were white with a silvery triforce on the outside and appeared to be silk. I fastened traveling boots onto my feet; no one is going to see my feet anyway so why wear uncomfortable metal things? I placed my crown on my head and felt ready…but for what? I wasn't going anywhere…not yet anyway.

Back to Ganondorf's POV

The castle was in sight, I only hope I don't get completely pelted before I get a chance to say something. I sighed this was going to be a long day. I've been walking all night to the castle and so far no one has seen me…that I know of. I walked on without much interference; I was only worried about what kind of greeting I'd receive at the village…that was so conveniently located between my destination and me.

I grumbled angrily, "This is never going to work, and why am I doing this? I am listening to a voice in my head that Tingle can also hear…that doesn't brood well. I must be going crazy…I should turn around and continue what I know how to do." I stopped and looked over my shoulder, I should head back.

'Why? Ganon, why do you wish to go back? What do you wish for, young son of mine?' the voice said.

"You know why." I replied flatly.

There was a pause then the voice said, 'Yes, I know. I know what you know and I know what you do not. I know the ending and beginning of all things. I know much, but what is it that you know and will not admit in saying?'

What do I know and will not admit? I don't understand. The voice confuses me to no end. Then I said, "I wish…never mind." I sighed then asked changing the subject, "What should I call you?"

'You may call me Father. You may call me Creator. You may call me many things, but it is best you call me Father. For that is what I am to all that I have created, I am a Father.' Said the voice.

"Okay, do you think you could…uh, do think you could tell me why my mother and I were…" I trailed off.

Father sighed then said, 'Dear son of mine, you want to hear the truth but you will not see it at this time. I will tell you later, when you are ready. But for now keep your eyes set on the road ahead. You will be safe walking through to the princess, I won't let my children of the sky hurt you.'

Children of the sky? I have no idea what he was talking about but it must not be that important if he didn't tell me.

~Two hours later~

My goodness! I know Father said that wouldn't hurt me but…that doesn't mean they can't death glare at me. I looked up at the towering gates in front of me. I could easily blast them away but that would be a bad entrance. Well if you were trying to be on friendly terms, which this time I was. This wasn't as easy as being on the ruthless bad tempered terms. I shook tomato juice out of my hair, I wonder if I could use a shower in there…what was I thinking?! Asking for a shower, welcoming me with open arms? That was never going to happen. I shook my head, back to business.

I called up to the guards, "Excuse me kind sirs but I would like to request a meeting with Princess Zelda. It is very urgent and-" I was cut off by someone throwing another tomato down at my head. I sighed getting angry, "Who threw that? I request an audience with Princess-" **SPLAT!** Went another tomato. I huffed angrily; I felt magic crackling at my fingertips.

I was soooo ready to blast them away but the soothing voice of Father stopped me by saying, 'Do not harm them because of their ignorance. I know whom they serve and why they do what they do. I've seen them grow up from children. I've seen generations being born and die…they do not understand. Use my name to command them to open the gates.' I felt his love for them radiating around me.

"If you say so." I said doubtfully. I turned my attention back to the laughing guards and said, "By the will of the Father, I command you to open the doors."

The guards instantly grew silent running away from their posts. The doors slowly opened letting me pass. My mouth gaped I quickly shut it. "How?" I asked.

'They will answer to their Creator, even if they don't know who their creator is. The rocks, the fish, the spiders, the tyrants and heroes all listen too their creator. ' Father said, I heard an amused sort of chuckling in my head. I wasn't sure why, but I laughed too…it felt good to laugh the last time I laughed was…NO! I'm not going to think about it. I simply won't. A guard scurried to me and said, "An audience with the Princess has been arranged. Please follow me." The man scurried off, and I followed.

We walked, well I walked…the guard had a serious scurrying problem, he reminded me a bit of a mouse. We went down a hall toward the throne room.

"Wait here." The guard said, and then entered the throne room. I waited to be called. What was I going to say? What was Zelda going to do to me? "Father?" I asked quietly.

'Wait. All things will be resolved soon. Have Faith my boy.' said Father, his joy, love, strength, and wisdom calmed me.

"_You may enter now, sir." Said the guard. Well here it goes, who knows if I'll get out of this alive._

**Esparia: TADA! What did you think? feedback and ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esparia: Hey, sorry I didn't update this when I planned on it. My computer crashed, I got amnesia, my amnesia caused bad grades, which led to tutoring, which led to no free time, which led to sleepyness, which led to not writing what I wanted to...then I didn't post it when I though I did. So... Thank you Seldavia, Guest, and no. Reviews help a ton.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Legend of Zelda or God...that sounded odd...I'm just portraying him...so yeah. **

**Enjoy reading. I got inspired by a book I read called 'Prophet' very good, and obviousely helped here. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Encounters

Zelda's POV

I heard a brief knocking at my door. "You may enter." I called, admitting the servant.

A nervous little man came in, seeming to be excited about something. He bowed then said, "Your Highness, Sir Link has come and asked for an audience with your Highness. Would you agree to meeting with him, your Highness?" He smiled cheekily, probably guessing Link's intentions wrongly. The maids and guards love making up rumors about us. Some cute others horrifyingly wrong.

"Yes," I replied, " I will meet him in the courtyard. Please send him to meet me there. You are dismissed."

The servant left in a hurry to take Link to the courtyard. Leaving me with my thoughts. Link was here? Was that dream actually true? It couldn't be, Ganondorf is dead. Forever gone. It wasn't possible for him to come here…or take me anywhere. It was probably just a coincidence that Link was here. Right?

I walked down to the courtyard; Link was standing there looking somewhat flustered.

"Link!" I called to him.

Link smiled widely before saying, "Hey, Zelda! I need to speak with you about something…"

"Sure," I said, "what is it?"

Link shifted his weight, looking at the ground awkwardly. Then raising his head he asked a question I didn't see coming. "Is there anything in your archives about a Ghirahim?"

I stood there shocked. "There might be…why do you ask?"

Link's cheeks turned a bit red, he scratched his unruly hair nervously before saying, "Well, you see…there seems to be…no. Uh, What I mean is that I sort of had an unusual dream with this 'Ghirahim' in it. I just was wondering if he was a real being at some point or…yeah…" He finished awkwardly.

"Really? Did he…by off chance, was he really pale…diamond earrings, a white suit and a snake like tongue?" I asked.

"So he was real?" He asked relieved, "I'm not going crazy!"

"Uh, well…you see Link…I don't know that for sure." I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "If you know about him then he must be in your archives or something. Right?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll look through the scrolls. The reason I recognize the name is well, because he entered a dream I had last night."

Link's mouth gapped. "WHAT?"

"And if you're here…and that thing is telling the truth…then that means Ganondorf's actually-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" yelled a man, interrupting me.

"Yes? What is it?" I inquired agitatedly.

The man took a breath; the look on his face was like saw a ghost. "I-i-its Ganon…he requests an audience with your majesty."

"Impossible!" Link exclaimed angrily, glaring at the poor man, "That is a horrible joke. Surely you're jesting!"

The servant shrunk under Link's gaze. "N-no sir…I-I-I'm not."

I laid a hand on Link's arm, making him stop accusing the man. "Did, Ganondorf say why he wished to see me?"

The man shook his head, "Will you see him, your majesty? He wants to see you immediately, it's urgent."

"Yes, I'll see him in the throne room." I agreed hesitantly.

The man nodded then scurried off to fetch Ganon.

"But, Zelda…it's not…it can't be possible." Link said in disbelief.

I sighed then said, "No, it can't but it is. Will you came with me? If things get out of hand I'd wish to have a friend at my side."

"Of course I'm coming with you. There's no way I'd leave you alone with him. Real Ganon or fake, I'm coming."

I nodded then headed for the throne room. What a strange turn of events.

Ganondorf's POV

I followed the short man into Zelda's throne room. She sat erect and tense on her throne. Next to her was that so-called hero, Link. When he saw me come, his eyes wide with disbelief he hurriedly whispered something to the princess. It was probably odd, to say the lease, to see someone you most definitely destroyed walk through the doors perfectly alive.

"Your Majesty." I said politely before bowing.

"Ganondorf," she said coldly, "What brings you to my domain?"

I opened my mouth to reply when I realized…I didn't know why I was there. I cleared my throat before replying, "I was sent, Princess Zelda, to find the two of you."

"And gain what?" Link asked harshly.

"Reconciliation." I said without thinking. Where did that come from?

Both Zelda and Link looked taken aback by my answer. They weren't the only ones confused.

"Oh?" asked Zelda, "And why, pray tell, did you come to us?"

I have no idea. But I couldn't just say that too her could I? Father?

I sighed, as he didn't answer. I guess that leaves me with one answer. "I have no idea. It's important…apparently."

"Alright. So how are we supposed to help you gain your 'reconciliation'?" she asked.

"I'm…not sure." I replied hesitantly, "But I think that it has something to do with coming with me on a quest."

Zelda's POV

I froze and Link growled something incoherent. That creep in my dream was right! I'd bet almost anything that Ganondorf was plotting our end with this 'quest'. I replied stiffly, "I don't believe we can accept your offer. You should go now Ganon."

I expected him to launch a magic attack or pull out his sword and charge us, but instead his shoulders slumped in defeat. I instantly started feeling guilty, but what did he expect? He was a mass killer that was supposed to be dead. He started mumbling something, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

He cleared his throat then said, "Would you consider changing your mind? It…It is very important to me…to Hyrule that you two would accompany me on this quest."

"HA!" laughed Link, "Do you honestly think we'd just let you lead us to our demise? We're smarter than that Ganon, and you know it. The answer remains no."

Ganon looked ready to pelt Link with the magic crackling around his hands. But a look of uncertainty came over him and his magic disappeared. He seemed to be having an internal conflict when he suddenly turned red in the face and exploded, "I KNEW IT! I told you they would do this! No one cares! No one will trust me enough to…no, I don't count Tingle as one who…" Ganon sighed frowned then said, "Fine. But then I'm leaving. They don't want me, and they never will." Ganon's outburst and strange talking caught everyone in the room off guard. It appeared that the man had lost his mind.

"Don't look at me like I've lost it!" Ganondorf snapped, pausing to take some calming breathes then continued, "As a broken man I had asked, but now I ask for the will of Father that you both will accompany me on this journey."

I was about to answer 'no', when a large blast of power shook the room. More powerful then anything Link or I could muster. Ganon must be using force to get what he- My thought was interrupted by Ganon's cry of shock.

"All I did was ask! You don't need to force me out, I was going to leave on my own. You act polite to them and they go and use magic. And here I thought I was malice filled." He started to move out, but stopped before he reached the door. Glaring he said, "And now, thanks to your imprudence, Hyrule is doomed. But not by my hand." He laughed sourly, "Can't say I tried." And with that said, he walked out the room.

I turned to Link as he turned to me. "Did you do that?" We asked in sync.

'No, I did.' Said a voice. It wasn't evil or malicious, and it definitely wasn't Ghirahim. It sounded good, and loving…but also powerful and wise.

Link whipped out his sword yelling, "Who are you?"

"You can hear it too?" I asked. Link nodded stiffly.

'You can both hear me. And you can both trust me. For I created Hyrule and all that lives in it." Said the voice.

Link frowned, as did I, how was it possible for this voice to create Hyrule when the Goddesses did? "How-" I began.

'The story in who they are, is a long and confusing story. They were once the Guardians of Hyrule. Keeping and watching over the land as I made it, but then...an evil arose that wanted nothing more then to destroy all the living.' The voice grew sad at the end.

"So how are we supposed to believe all that?" I asked disbelievingly, "How do we know you aren't some crafty mage that wants to take over Hyrule?"

'What do I feel like to you, young daughter? Do you think a mage would be allowed in your mind? Link's or Ganondorf's mind? No. The power I gave to the Guardians is the strongest natural power in this land. I created it, I can destroy it but I choose not to, so that my Children will continue to live and one day come back to me. I wish to protect them and all Hyrule from the evil that wishes them harm.'

"But," said Link, "If you have this so called power. Why didn't you help me defeat Ganon? Or even help me save Zelda? If you had this power, why didn't you help me in my time of need?"

I looked over at Link; he had this look of pure betrayal written across his face. I couldn't help but feel the same way. I looked across the throne room to were Ganondorf exited. He must feel something special about this voice. Ganon doesn't trust anyone, and I believe he trusted this voice. I think the voice sent him…interesting.

'You did not ask for my help, and would not acknowledge it even if I did openly help you; at least as how you are thinking. But you are wrong about not helping you at all. I saved you multiple times without your awareness. I stopped beasts from following you; I had even warded off a bandit from stealing your last rejuvenation potion while you slept. I helped were I was allowed, you could say, and waited to help you more. If you had asked, I would have helped.' The voice explained. It left me confused, what about Ganon? Did he side with Ganon when I was kidnapped? And why did he send Ganondorf?

'Daughter of the Sky, I do not side with anyone. I sent Ganon to help him, you, Link, and Hyrule from meeting a fiery doom. But you choose to ignore him and the quest to save my people. Go to him and accept the quest. He cannot do it alone, nor can only two of you. Join Ganondorf on his quest, your quest, the quest for Hyrule and all who dwell in the land. Link will be a bit reluctant from joining, but it will not be hard for you to bring him along, he would not leave you in danger if he saw it.'

I thought it over for a minute. If I left, what would meet me? What did following this quest actually mean? And how could I explain to Link that I was going to go? Was I going to go with Ganon? I smiled wryly to myself, because the answer to that was…yes.

I stood up looked over at Link who was watching me closely. He frowned and asked, "So, the voice was right? You are going to leave with Ganon?"

I nodded my confirmation. Link sighed, "Fine, I'll come with you. I don't trust Ganondorf, no matter what the voice says. I don't trust any of it. But if we are going to go, we should pack first, and wait till morning to leave."

"Very well," I agreed, "I will send for Ganondorf. He will stay the night here."

"What?" asked Link incredulously, "Your welcoming him into your home with open arms? Allowing him to bathe and sleep in a real bed, I suppose, even after what he did?"

"Yes." I stated firmly, "Besides, he needs to bathe; did you see all the tomato pieces in his hair? I am not traveling with a man that has rotting fruit in his hair."

I laughed slightly, never thought I'd order mighty Gerudo to take a bath. I wonder what his reaction will be. I smiled slightly to myself. This was going to be an interesting change of events.

Link's POV

She's going with him? What addled her brain? I thought she was wiser than this, smart enough not to fall for his tricks. Here she was, accepting the man that I fought to save her. She knew I didn't trust him, and yet here she was planning to go with him. It was like she chose him, a mass killer and tyrant, over me, the hero...the one that saved her.

Was I jealous? Yes, probably. Over the time after Ganon's supposed defeat, we both became really close friends, she trusted me and I her. Maybe I wanted something more then friendship, but I knew she didn't want that. She didn't want me, but…Ganon over me? Argh it was a nightmare!

I chose to come because I couldn't allow her to go alone with him, no matter what he or the voice said. I wasn't leaving her with someone so evil. Here were my worries and all she was doing was smiling. I sighed; this was going to be odd.

* * *

**Esparia: So there you have it! Review, it makes me want to type. And I don't think I need to tell you not to flame. the next chapter is being written as I speak...its just a matter of computer happieness.**


End file.
